Momiji Akane
Momiji Akane, better known as Yoruhime (夜姫, lit. Princess of Night) is a player of End War Online. She is a main protagonist in the upcoming story End War Online: Nevermore. Appearance Akane has striking crimson eyes and long, slightly messy white hair. She wears a black, red, and white frilled dress and two cuffed black fingerless gloves. She wears dark gray translucent tights and black shoes. She is almost never seen without her signature umbrella Shirigomi. Personality Akane is very quiet, and prefers to keep to herself over most things. When she has an objective, she is always very determined to complete it. Sometimes she might overdo things, or try too hard to complete the said objective. She cares deeply for her brother, even though she doesn't always show it. She also carries her umbrella everywhere. In-game and real life. Background Akane was born 25 minutes after her brother Aoi, technically making her the younger of the two. When Akane was 7, Aoi got her an umbrella for her birthday, and Akane loved it so much that she brought it everywhere. It was a small umbrella, so Aoi got her a new one every year. Also every year, her cousin Ryouta came to visit, and he brought his friend Suzuki along with him. Akane grew up with a normal life, but she felt disconnected from her peers. As a result of her separation, she was often the target of ridicule or exclusion from her classmates at school. Whenever someone started to excessively insult her, Akane felt trapped and alone. Just about when that happened, Aoi always came in and protected her. Akane learned that she could rely on him when he needed it. She wanted to be able to protect him like he protected her, so she started taking fencing lessons from her aunt. She became very good at it, and used her umbrella whenever she didn't have her saber to protect herself and some others. Akane didn't have any particular friends besides her brother, her cousin, and Suzuki, and had trouble finding partners for projects, since she always acted distant to everyone she met, although she was still useful in the project due to her efficiency and lack of complaint and argument. When she was a young child, it was discovered that she had a very elegant and beautiful singing voice, and after a small amount of training, she began to sing at family events and had a few formal concerts, which she still does. At a reasonable age, her parents finally let her and Aoi buy a RiftGear headset and go into the VRMMORPG world. Both she and her brother were demon hybrids. While her brother was selected to participate in the Decadence Project, Akane was ERR0R: D4TA_C0RUPT3D After Aoi was assigned to serve under the current queen of hell, Rozalin, Akane went with him so they could fight together. Abilities Akane's method of combat is slightly unorthodox, in which she uses her hallucination darts to daze the enemy while she rushes over and pierces her sword through them completely. She believes that a stab is incomplete if it doesn't pierce through to the other side. Her main weapon is her concealed blade, Shirigomi. She does have two guns, but she prefers not to use them because of their slowness. Main Equipment *Shirigomi *Akumu *Kyoufu *Hallucination Darts *Skysender C4II's Akane is an expert on using her looks and her acting/faking skills to enter any stronghold or event undetected. This quality of hers lets her be an excellent spy and scout, so she does most of the recon for her and her brother's missions. While Akane sneaks in and finds the target, Aoi hides and waits for her to say the word so he can jump in out of nowhere and "crash the party." Her two guns, Akumu and Kyoufu, are both extremely powerful weapons. The former, a Thompson Encore, which can easily blow off limbs, and the latter, a M93 Black Arrow, which can pierce through tank armor. While neither can fire multiple shots very quickly, they still have their uses. She uses Akumu for quick assassinations where stealth doesn't matter all that much, and she uses Kyoufu in case of enemy armor or a situation where going close would not work out well. Akane also has a DATA_CORR498489G WWEUNVUWE CW9E9BWE9 BWE9 CB9 WEB9FWENUCW 9EFBIQWR70GE9RG BWR9B GUBW EC NWRPIYBFUQWPIRGBOQIURULGJQ NPWEOF8H QPR8HG9P8EVP BERV8WE98 H98EHRFBWE W8E89FW89RGPB8WE8F 79WE79F97GHWH E9FG97W FG WE08F8WHIG F WUEJWE F9GUWEPUCP UBWRUBFWRUV WR 9F BWEFNUWE FPW 8FPWP V 98WEF WRIBUF PWOEF 8W8HEGFIBUW V WPEF W89EF89WP8HF W9EF9PWP9FWP98F8 9W48 T W9E89F WE79PG WE RFWEG7 F WE FW WIURPIRGBPRIVBUD Trivia *Please do not confuse Akane and Laura Schwarzerfeld, since their faces look alike but they themselves are very different. *In case you're wondering, I used Tokisaki Kurumi from Date A Live] as a base for her design. *I messed up on the eyes at the last moment, okay? Music Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2 (Her singing voice)= |-| Theme 3= |-| Category:Character Category:End War Online Player Category:Hybrid Player Category:Female